<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infinite Meadows of Heaven by Rambert</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553720">Infinite Meadows of Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert'>Rambert</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Join Me [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Birthday Presents, Dark Magic, Domestic Bliss, Happy Birthday Aaravos, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Viren (The Dragon Prince), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambert/pseuds/Rambert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viren makes Aaravos something special for his birthday. </p><p>This is part of the Join Me universe, and while you don't have to have read it all to enjoy this scene it'd mean much more and make more sense if ya did! Especially since this is the ending.</p><p>This one goes out to all the guests without Ao3 accounts who read this series, and people who wanted more sweet Viravos fluff: here's some non-explicit romance just for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince), Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Join Me [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infinite Meadows of Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fluff piece to celebrate Aaravos's birthday because I Am Problematique and obsessed with this gd Startouch Scorpio omg</p><p>Title reference:<br/>“Silently, one by one, in the infinite meadows of heaven,<br/>Blossomed the lovely stars, the forget-me-nots of the angels.”<br/>― Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, <em>Evangeline: A Tale of Acadie</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaravos's birthday was coming up and Viren wanted to make it special. Last year they'd been grateful just to be reunited here, but Viren wanted to step it up this year.</p><p>They'd been busy on the island, not only dueling and gardening but also working on making a few new structures. A lighthouse, a dock, and a boat house for a little rowboat Viren had been waterproofing over the summer. Just a couple more coats of varnish and it would be ready for the ocean.</p><p>True, it was only them and the aquatic life on this planet so water exploration wasn't necessary. But Aaravos had thought Viren's idea of making a boat and accompanying buildings a good one because it made this world seem more fleshed-out and less lonely. Besides, once the boat was finished it would feel like they had somewhere to <em>go</em>, here, and Aaravos wanted nothing more than for Viren to have as many outlets for his restless energy as possible.</p><p>However this latest endeavor was one Viren had been working on in secret, because it was a surprise for Aaravos.</p><p>It had been impossible not to notice the wistful nostalgia that would cross through Aaravos's features each time the Startouch elf briefly brought up, or thought about, his past. Viren still didn't know many of the details, feeling bad for asking questions each time his lover's eyes dimmed in painful recollection. They hadn't gone over how to connect to the Star Arcanum, and Viren hadn't pressed yet.</p><p>But occasionally Aaravos would offer brief snippets from memories of his past unprompted, and Viren always noticed that it was for speaking fondly of the stars. Of how the Startouch elves would study them, discuss and philosophize about them, and most importantly, seek to redirect the energy leaks in the Star Arcanum wherever possible using Dark Magic.</p><p>It had been a hot summer night when Viren was struck with inspiration, listening to Aaravos speak in a quiet murmur while they laid out in the field stargazing. The air was clear, though thick fluffy clouds were rolling through in the sky-- fast enough that they could detect the movement even in the dark with a half moon.</p><p>"Do you see that to the West, Viren, below the brightest star we can see tonight? That ring-shaped expanding shell of gas around an aging star-- a red giant, to be exact-- is a planetary nebula. What planet or star, I couldn't tell you... I still do not know the names in these skies. But from what I've seen, that is what's occurring."</p><p>Viren could see it if he squinted: a faint glowing dot of red and pink pulsing among the dark blue and purple hues of the night sky. He squeezed Aaravos's hand in his own, a silent but meaningful gesture. Aaravos squeezed back, always appreciating Viren's quiet contemplation more than him speaking just to reply.</p><p>After a minute Viren opened his mouth to ask why Aaravos hadn't built himself a planetarium, or a telescope of some sort if surveying the stars gave him joy... or why he hadn't tried to use his connection to the Star Arcanum to escape this place for good. He knew that Aaravos's previous incantations for interstellar travel were useless in this dimension, but surely new ones could be discovered or crafted?</p><p>But then Viren realized that the grief must have been too much to bear from whatever mysterious past Aaravos had become detached from. And on that night Viren thought of a way he could get through to the Startouch elf in a way that his lover had still been guarding. A place he could create for them here to heal and grow.</p><p>He'd seen a place like it only once before, in Duren. The Queens' Observatory, it was called, and it was magnificent. Theirs relied on tiny mechanisms that were going constantly, spinning tiny round balls of metal that were connected on orbital loops of steel, churning endlessly to symbolize the cosmos above. Glancing through a few of Aaravos's astronomy texts before going to bed that night, Viren knew that with practice and patience he could recreate this effect using magic instead of gears and motors.</p><p>It took a lot of work and mental fortitude to keep his plans secret and not boast or brag as he drew up blueprints and gathered materials, but Viren wanted to shock his ancient lover and that was not going to be an easy task.</p><p>At first he'd asked Titania for advice. They didn't want to get involved, saying that it might upset Aaravos more than Viren realized. And Viren couldn't even disagree with that assumption, but somehow he just knew that it would be all right if he did this correctly. Which was a <em>lot</em> of pressure, still! But Aaravos was more than worth the effort.</p><p>So when the Startouch elf would ask what Viren had been out doing all day, he'd tell little lies here and there. <em>Oh, I fell asleep in the field reading again, silly me. I was chatting with Titania and communing with the Sky Arcanum again. </em>When really, he'd been poring over Aaravos's astrology texts one by one to figure out how best to design the structure-- and the telescope that would be inside.</p><p>For in addition to a planetarium Viren wanted to give Aaravos an observatory, so that the Startouch could be alone with his thoughts and the stars if ever he wished. Viren had drawn up plans to make the telescope up a narrow staircase and on a partially-exposed balconet that jutted out from the main building. If he could pull this off, it would be a secluded place for his elven lover to brood out his more somber moods. And it could also potentially be a spot where both of them could study the Star Arcanum together, to do more than just stargaze from lying in the fields. The telescope was as good as Viren could make it with his limited understanding of astronomy and the stellar viewing incantations that he'd found in Aaravos's writings; it magnified the view quite intensely. Viren hoped Aaravos would actually want to use it.</p><p>The main building was to be large enough to have group seating as if for a small crowd, even though it was just the two of them-- but perhaps Viren wanted this part of the illusion more for himself. It, along with the light house and boat dock, would provide the semblance of human and elven civilization to this watery planet.</p><p>The most difficult part was when he'd found the spot and gathered all the materials, because now Viren had to enlist Titania's help distracting Aaravos from discovering the half-built structure. Especially because Aaravos loved to show up unannounced and spring up on Viren out of nowhere-- which was normally pretty romantic and great, but really annoying when trying to plan a surprise present! So several times, Titania's frantic mental warning of <em>Incoming on your 6, Viren!</em> would give the mage only seconds to react before Aaravos was upon him, meaning he'd perfected an illusion spell by now that quickly camouflaged the area.</p><p>"You certainly love your fresh air naps nowadays," Aaravos would tease to find Viren alone with nothing to show for it again.</p><p>And Viren would take the ribbing good-naturedly, only pretending to be a little indignant so that Aaravos wouldn't suspect he was lying. He felt a bit sneaky doing this, but told himself the payoff was going to be worth it.</p><p>--</p><p>November 14th dawned cold with heavy frost in the garden. Pale golden winter sun streamed through the window into the bedroom, making the house feel cozy and warm.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Aaravos," Viren murmured into his lover's shoulder, keeping his eyes closed to let the soft feeling and warmth sink in.</p><p>No matter how many mornings they woke together like this, it was always worth savoring.</p><p>"Mmm..." the Startouch elf arched into the attention, making Viren smile against his starry skin.</p><p>"Does it have to be my birthday just yet?" Aaravos pretended to complain as he cradled Viren close.</p><p>"I desire little else than your company, today as all days."</p><p>"Hey, stop that. You said the same thing last year, but I'm supposed to flatter <em>you</em> today. My birthday isn't for several months."</p><p>"A fact you'll never stop reminding me of," Aaravos teased, and was silenced with a kiss.</p><p>They started off tender, with Viren intending to get them out of bed right after... but soon Aaravos nosed Viren's head to the side so he could nibble on the human's neck, something that made Viren's insides quiver. The elf knew just where to gently bite to make Viren gasp and shiver, and after he did it Aaravos's chuckle reverberated low in his throat.</p><p>Then a starry hand snaked low around Viren's waist, squeezing his ass and making him whimper from the teasing yet promising sensation. The way Aaravos was moving now, slow but firm, meant he wanted to <em>fuck</em>. And Viren was fighting a losing battle for his birthday agenda.</p><p>"D-don't you... hnn... want me to make you some breakfast or something first?" he tried breathlessly, but Aaravos growled in response.</p><p>"No."</p><p>They didn't make it out of the bedroom for quite some time.</p><p>--</p><p>Eventually Viren sauntered out to the kitchen in the nude and strapped on a clean apron, whistling jauntily as he prepared them some sustenance.</p><p>It certainly wasn't "breakfast", as it was already midafternoon, but somewhere around the second round of sucking and fucking Viren realized that lots of sex followed by a nap would just speed them along to tonight when he could unveil his ultimate suprise at last! So he'd let Aaravos seduce him utterly, not like giving in to that was some big trial. Viren was a tad sore moving around now but he relished the burn. It reminded him of how hot the coupling had been.</p><p>After they ate Viren suggested going for a quick dip in the shallows of their new beach area. The water was freezing cold as always but after the heat of sex it felt pretty amazing. Walking around on the sand wore them out completely in the best way, with Viren losing his breath at how dazzling Aaravos was to behold in the sunshine, sparkling brighter than the cerulean waves around them.</p><p>When they were trudging back to the house to rinse off Viren suggested a nap, and Aaravos readily agreed. Settling back down into bed once they were clean again felt so indulgent, making Viren sigh happily as they lay down to rest.</p><p>"I love you," he murmured into Aaravos's silky hair as his eyes drooped closed.</p><p>"To the moons and back, darling," Aaravos rumbled in reply.</p><p>--</p><p>Viren woke hours later to Aaravos humming a quiet tune while he stroked the human's short wiry hair. It was still light outside, but only barely, the grey of twilight making it difficult to see anything but Aaravos in the dim bedroom.</p><p>"Hmmn... didn't you nap?" Viren asked muzzily, blinking to wake himself up.</p><p>"I did," Aaravos replied, smiling. "I just didn't need as much rest as you, apparently."</p><p>"Mmm, well good thing you got some, because it's going to be a late night tonight," Viren said knowingly, enjoying the way Aaravos's eyebrow quirked in curiosity.</p><p>"Oh?" was all the Startouch elf said, but Viren could sense the anticipation in his voice.</p><p>"Yes, I've got a surprise for you. Let's wash up and get some food first, though."</p><p>--</p><p>After a quick freshly-picked salad dinner Viren was practically vibrating with excitement as he led Aaravos towards the lighthouse.</p><p>He'd been working hard on this project for months now, but was still a bit nervous about it all going off without a hitch. After all, he hadn't been taught how to connect to Star Arcanum magic... but from everything he'd read in Aaravos's writings, it would work.</p><p>"Is the surprise in the lighthouse? Is that why you've been hanging out over here every day?" Aaravos asked, but Viren wagged a finger at him.</p><p>"Ah ah ah, no trying to figure things out, you'll see soon enough," he said as they walked through the new growth of trees that Aaravos had planted here.</p><p>The structure itself was square and unassuming except for the tower that protruded up onto a second story. The balconet wouldn't be viewable from this angle, concealed by the tall pines.</p><p>So when they came upon it in the dark, Aaravos was confused.</p><p>"What is this Viren, another house? Do we have neighbors now?" he teased, proof he was in a good mood.</p><p>"I suspected you were using a camoflaguing spell around me, but I couldn't figure out what for."</p><p>Viren only smiled and held the door open for Aaravos to enter. "After you, sir. Watch your step."</p><p>The Startouch elf walked forward through the planetarium entrance and bumped into the back row of seats, gasping softly when his hand flailed out to balance himself and he grabbed soft velvet.</p><p>"What in the world--"</p><p>"Please have a seat my love, take your pick," Viren said, sitting down and waiting until Aaravos had also done so to continue.</p><p>"Allow me to provide some... illumination." Viren relished the heck out of that dramatic pause before reciting the incantation that would set in motion the complex spell web he'd spent weeks laying the groundwork for.</p><p>Runes of all shapes and sizes were etched all around these wooden walls, thousands of them, ready to be activated by the macro string of incantations based on Aaravos's astrological writings. And when Viren's incantation was complete they all began to flicker to life, lighting up and then fading to reveal patterns and colors that would mimic the night sky of this planet.</p><p>If he'd done this correctly... yes! It automatically shifted to the current sky, allowing for the time of year. Even though the names and exact ages of the planets and stars were unknown here, the incantations the Startouch used to track their motions could be applied seamlessly.</p><p>Viren was so giddy from his success that he almost forgot to watch Aaravos's reaction; he turned his head and found the elf wide-eyed and speechless. Viren's stomach swooped pleasantly, as he'd never seen anything reduce Aaravos to such a state before.</p><p>"Viren," Aaravos stammered weakly, blinking up at the rune-constellations Viren could see glittering in his golden eyes.</p><p>"You... you <em>made</em> this?"</p><p>"I did, based on the astrology and astronomy books I found in your library. I know we could just go stargazing any time, and I'm not trying to pressure you at all with this, but... I've noticed you've never even mentioned connecting to the Star Arcanum though you've encouraged me to seek out connections to all six," Viren said, feeling extremely nervous despite practicing this speech alone a thousand times.</p><p>"So I wanted to give you a place you could think, or... maybe even study, and teach... there's a telescope upstairs."</p><p>"There's a what?" Aaravos asked quickly, and Viren mistook his tone to be one of irritation.</p><p>"You don't have to see it if you don't want--"</p><p>"Show me," Aaravos interrupted and Viren leapt up, happy to be wrong in his initial assumption.</p><p>He bumbled towards his glowing lover in the dark, taking the Startouch elf by the hand and leading him up the stairs to the balconet.</p><p>"I should really install some sort of lights in here," he conceded after nearly stubbing his toe.</p><p>"Yes, you should," Aaravos said, his voice a pleased hum as they arrived at the telescope.</p><p>The Startouch elf bent down to it right away, sighing and not saying anything for a long moment as he slowly swiveled it back and forth. Viren was almost worried that he'd done something wrong, and was clearing his throat to ask if that was the case when Aaravos abruptly stood up and took Viren firmly by the hand.</p><p>"Are you serious about wishing to study the Star Arcanum?" he asked in a low whisper.</p><p>"I admit that I have... been reluctant to study the skies here beyond our casual gazing sessions. Mostly because doing so... would be admitting that despite knowing the magic of the stars, I am forever trapped here in this unknown parallel universe where none of my previously studied incantations work for interstellar travel. I would have to start all over from nothing," he finished, clutching Viren's hand so tight it was hurting his fingers-- Viren didn't stop him though.</p><p>"That may be true, but you're not alone any more," Viren said gently, placing his other hand over top of Aaravos's.</p><p>"Would it be so bad to study some new skies? To let the memories of Katolis and Xadia fade into the past, and to embrace this new future together in this strange new dimension? I'd love to learn this from you, Aaravos, I really would."</p><p>Aaravos exhaled harshly; Viren could feel his lover trembling.</p><p>"You don't have to answer now, and even if you want to we don't have to start right away, we can ease into it--"</p><p>"We'll start tomorrow," Aaravos said in a rush, finally letting go of Viren's hands so that he could frame his lover's face for a passionate kiss.</p><p>"Tomorrow is good," Viren breathed when the kiss broke.</p><p>"Glad we're in agreement," Aaravos purred as he leaned in again.</p><p>They remained up on the balconet for a long while.</p><p>--</p><p>Pink rays of dawn were already poking through the pine branches when they stumbled back to the house.</p><p>They'd spent all night chatting in the dark, cuddling close in the theater seats after making out plus more. Viren felt like a teenager again, hiding out in the back of the town hall meetings with Harrow. Only this time, no one was around to catch them or tell them what to do-- Titania certainly wouldn't.</p><p>It was at once both liberating and a little terrifying, but Viren was slowly getting used to this new life here.</p><p>When they were laying in bed again at last, Aaravos sought out his hand to hold.</p><p>"Thank you, Viren," the elf said softly into his lover's ear. "This has truly been my best birthday ever."</p><p>"I do like to get the bar high," Viren admitted smugly, leaning into the ego-stroking.</p><p>"I love you," Aaravos said, making Viren's neck break out in goosebumps.</p><p>"I love you too," Viren sighed back, feeling the happiest he'd ever been.</p><p>Falling asleep starry-eyed was every night for him now... what did he need civilization for?</p><p>Aaravos was his entire Universe, and Viren wouldn't have things any other way.</p><p>~END~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will most decisively be the end of Join Me. I can't think of anything else to do with this AU that wouldn't get repetitive and/or overly complex (to the point where I'd rather work on other original stories I've got in progress). What a wild and fun ride this was!  </p><p>Thank you so much for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>